


These arms of mine

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has been trying to get Jensen's attention and a small misunderstanding finally gets him noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These arms of mine

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is an entry for , and I'd like to thank the lovely for stepping in at the last minute to beta this. Any mistakes found are my own. The title and the lyrics are from the song ‘These arms of mine’ by Otis Redding. As far as I know this didn't happen, it's pure fiction.

These arms of mine they are lonely  
Lonely and feeling blue  
These arms of mine they are yearning  
Yearning and wanting you  
And if you let them hold you  
Oh how grateful I will be

 

Jared sat in the back of the club in a booth that had become his in the month that he’d been coming to this bar, Backstreet. This was not his normal place. It was too dark, too low key and just this side of hipster, but he had made the booth with its cracked leather and cigarette burns his. He and Chad had discovered it by accident after being kicked out of their normal place, Rhythm, because Chad couldn’t keep his dick in his pants.

After a week, they had been granted admission again, but from that first night, Jared had been enthralled by the green-eyed singer on the stage and never returned to Rhythm. The booth he’d commandeered as his would comfortably seat two, but he was always alone, each night hoping against hope that the singer would join him there. It hadn’t taken him long to find out the singer’s name - Jensen Ackles - but he still hadn’t gathered up the nerve to approach him. It made him angry that others didn’t feel the same reserve.

No matter how early he had to get up the next morning, whenever Jensen was booked to sing, Jared would be there, pretending that Jensen was singing to him. However, in the case of Jensen's song 'These Arms of Mine', it was about him, because that’s exactly how he felt since he first saw Jensen, lonely and aching. He would give anything to be able to talk to him let alone hold him. Instead of acting on his feelings, each night he just sat in his booth and watched as Jensen walked away with a blond man. Tonight was no different, or so he thought.

As Jensen sang the last note, Jared polished off his beer, settled back in the booth, and watched as the blond made his way to Jensen as he left the stage. Not wanting to see them together, Jared glanced at his watch and grimaced as he noticed the time: three a.m. If this was the weekend it would be okay, but he was expected to be at his desk at eight sharp.

Having launched into an internal conversation trying to decide which would be his best option, to overdose on Redbull and stay awake, or to take a personal day. He had almost made up his mind when an amused voice interrupted him.

“I hope that the face you just made wasn’t an indication of what you thought about my singing.”

Jared slowly lifted his eyes and fuck, Jensen was standing in front of him.

“N-no,” Jared stuttered. ‘I think your voice is amazing. I was trying to decide what to do about work tomorrow,” he answered, suddenly feeling like a dork. He’d envisioned his first words to Jensen to be something suave or funny, instead he sounded as though he’d rather stay out all night rather than work.

“What time do you have to be there?” Jensen asked.

“Eight. A.M.” 

“Oh,” Jensen responded with what Jared swore was disappointment. “Look, Chris is back, so maybe I’ll see you the next time I perform,” he told Jared.

Before Jared could respond, Jensen had walked away, heading towards the blond, Chris, that he usually left with. Jared would give anything to be Chris right now.

Jared watched as Jensen walked away, mesmerized by the sway of his perfect ass and what he’d like to do to it, before reality sank in and he realized what an idiot he’d been. He'd finally gotten the chance to speak to the man he’d lost sleep over and he he’d ruined it.

Jensen was slated to sing tomorrow, or rather tonight; maybe by then he would have found the courage to have a real conversation with him.

Later that morning when Jared was alone and with his imagination and his hand, green eyes and full lips coaxed him to completion.

 

The next night that Jensen played was Friday and Jared was excited because he could stay late without repercussions the next day, but he was irritated that Chad decided to tag along. He loved his friend, but he knew that once he discovered the reason Jared came to this bar, he would give him hell for it.

In the month that he’d been coming here, that little booth in the corner was somehow always available and it made Jared feel that someone was saving it for him, and that thought made him feel kind of special.

“Why the hell are we here again, Jay?” Chad whined as he looked around the small bar. “Rhythm isn’t that far away and we can be there in ten minutes if we haul ass.”

“I’m here to listen to the singer, but if you want to go then go, but I’m staying. Besides, there’s no fucking way you can get into trouble here.”

“I don’t know,” Chad murmured. “That blond over there says different.”

 

Jared turned to look where Chad was staring and his eyes landed straight on Jensen. Jared panicked. While Jared was no slouch, Chad seemed to be able to talk people into things that they wouldn’t normally do, and the thought of his friend touching Jensen made him a little nauseous.

“… That long hair,” Chad finished and Jared breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that his friend was talking about Chris, not Jensen. 

Jared felt himself relax when he realized that Jensen wasn't the object of Chad's attention, although he couldn’t understand how anyone could notice anyone else when Jensen was in the room.

Signaling the waitress, Jared ordered a beer for him and Chad, sat back, and enjoyed the music. He could tell that Chad’s wasn’t paying attention to the gorgeous man onstage by the way he fidgeted and sat close to him so that he could talk through Jensen’s set. When he wasn’t talking, he was staring as though he was tracking someone. Halfway through Jensen’s set, Chad disappeared and didn’t return until the familiar bars of the final song began.

 

_And if you would let them hold you_  
Oh, how grateful I will be  
These arms of mine  
They are burning, burning from wanting you  
These arms of mine  
They are wanting, wanting to hold you 

 

Chad returned at the beginning of the song wearing a Cheshire cat grin even though an ominous looking Chris was closely following him.

“Have you gotten us kicked out another club?” Jared sighed. “Pretty soon they’re going to put our pictures up at the door so the bouncers won’t let us in”

He was a little pissed, he’d finally had a chance to speak to Jensen and now his idiot of a friend had gotten them banished from the club.

“No, I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving,” he advised as he motioned his head towards Chris who was hovering behind Chad. 

Suddenly Jared went from angry to worried because the look on Chris’s face looked as though he was more likely to kill Chad than to fuck him.

“Chad he looks kind of …pissed about something.” Jared told his friend. “Are you sure he knows what you want from him?”

Jared’s face heated up with embarrassment when Chad turned, looked at the other man’s crotch and said with a leer, “Yeah, he knows.”

Chris turned and walked away as Chad reassured Jared that he would be okay leaving with his newfound friend. As Chad left, Jared looked up to see Jensen doing the same.

Jared sat there in shock. Was Jensen angry because Chad was leaving with his friend? As Jared watched Jensen walk away, the feeling in his gut told him that he would never get the chance to talk to this beautiful man again. Instead of wallowing in his misery, Jared didn’t think. He shot up and chased Jensen across the club.

“Jensen!” 

He wasn’t sure if Jensen didn’t hear him or if he was being ignored but if the man was going to cut him off, he wanted to know why. The last time he checked, it was Chad who left with his boyfriend, not Jared.

“Jensen,” he called again as they rushed past the bar heading towards the back room where the bathroom and office were located. His long legs allowed him to catch up with the shorter man as he rounded the corner past the bathrooms outside the office door, where he called Jensen’s name again only to be ignored.

Seeing that Jensen wasn’t going to stop, Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen’s shoulder. 

Okay maybe that wasn’t such a great idea.

Once Jensen felt Jared’s hand on his shoulder, he turned and swung at Jared. If Jared hadn’t been so quick, he’d probably wouldn't have been flat on his ass right now.

“Ouch, that fucking hurt,” Jared, whined not caring if that made him sound like the girl Chad often accused him of being. He needed a new friend.

“Then you shouldn’t have followed me. You should have just stayed out there with your fucking boyfriend and left me alone!” Jensen snapped as he glared down at Jared.

Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Surely, he didn’t mean Chad.

“I…I don’t have a boyfriend,” he said cautiously.

“You’ve been coming here for a month and you’ve never…you’ve always been alone, so when I finally say something to you, the next night you show up with someone who’s all over you.”

So he’s not mad because Chad left with Chris, he’s mad because Chad was with him.

“Chad’s my friend, period. There’s not enough inoculations in the world to let him touch me sexually.” 

Jensen blushed as he crouched and offered a hand to Jared to help him up from the floor. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I’d been watching you, hoping that you’d make a move but you never did. I even made Chris leave that booth open for you after the third night you came. Tonight when you showed up with your friend, well…” he cut off as he waved his hand towards Jared.

Jared was grinning. Jensen was interested and jealous, and he couldn’t be more pleased. Taking hold of the hand Jensen offered, instead of pulling himself up, he pulled Jensen down on top of him. He immediately regretted that as the impact of Jensen’s large body forced the air from his lungs. In the movies this move always worked. He guessed that’s what he got for stealing moves from fictional people.

Why the hell was he even thinking about fictional people when he had a very real Jensen covering him?

When Jared looked up all he saw was Jensen nervously licking those luscious lips that he’d been fantasizing about.

“May I kiss you?” Jensen asked, almost politely.

Instead of answering, Jared reached up and pulled Jensen down until their lips crashed together. Perhaps it was the month of foreplay, but once their lips touched, it was as though something broke loose in both of them, and they were eating at each other’s mouths. While their tongues battled for dominance, Jared reached in between them and worked his hand down until he was stroking Jensen’s cock through the denim of his jeans, causing him to moan and lose the tongue battle. As Jared stroked Jensen’s cock, his mouth began to mimic what he’d like to do.

He was loving the feel of Jensen covering him and was trying to slip his hand inside Jensen’s jeans when the man tore away from him.

“What?” Jared asked feeling the loss of Jensen’s warmth.

“I want to taste you so bad,” Jensen, told him, huffing as though he’d been running. “Can I suck you?”

Jared looked at the man for a second and nodded his head; he’d be fucking crazy to turn down that offer. Leaning back on his elbows, Jared grinned and moaned, “Yes.”

 

He watched as Jensen eagerly reached down and unzipped Jared’s jeans. He felt an inordinate amount of pride when he saw the look of delight when Jensen saw his cock.

At first it was as though Jensen was fascinated by his size and stroked him, his eyes never wavering from Jared dick. Jared groaned as Jensen rubbed the head of his cock under his thumb. He was spreading the leaking precome all over the head of Jared’s large cock and making him moan louder with each stroke before he suddenly bent down and took the large cock in his mouth.

“Oh God that feels so good,” Jared sighed, as he lay back enjoying the feel of Jensen’s mouth on him. 

The noises Jared was making became louder and louder as Jensen licked his way up and down Jared’s shaft, before sucking on the head. He gently scraped his teeth over the head, and the pleasure and slight pain felt so good that it almost caused Jared to jump out of his skin and knock Jensen over.

As Jensen worked his mouth down until he’s had almost the entire length in his mouth, Jared was writhing in pleasure. Nothing had ever felt this good. That’s what he thought until Jensen slipped a finger in his mouth, getting it wet before circling Jared’s hole and slipping it in and finding his prostate. 

Jared whimpered as his mind was over loaded with sensation. He didn’t know which he wanted more so he fucked into the warm wet heat of Jensen’s mouth, and chased the pleasure of that finger as it brushed over the little bundle of nerves.

As he felt his balls draw up, he knew he was going to be coming soon and as he tried to tell Jensen, his bliss-addled brain wouldn’t let his mouth form the words, but Jensen knew because he pulled his mouth off.

“Wanna ride you, feel you in me,” Jensen told him as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a pre-lubed condom.

Jared was so close that he wanted to cry, but he just grit his teeth as Jensen tortured him as he put the condom on him.

Once the condom was on, Jensen scrambled up to Jared’s lap before lining Jared’ s cock to his hole and sliding down until he was fully seated. Jared wanted to ask about prep, but once the tightness of Jensen surrounded him, the pleasure zinging through his veins took all of his concentration.

“Move Jensen, please,” Jared begged.

As Jensen began to move, Jared shut his eyes and groaned in ecstasy as the pleasure shot through his body. Jensen placed his hands under Jared’s shirt and began to play with his nipples as his lithe body moved up and down on Jared's cock. When Jared felt the fire in his veins move down his spine he knew that he was about to come but he wanted Jensen to come first, so he placed his hand around Jensen’s cock and began to stroke until he felt the stickiness of Jensen’s come spill over on his hand. 

The feel of Jensen contracting around him caused Jared’s body to tremble as he came.

Once they came down from the aftershocks of their orgasm, they realized that they were in the hall in front of the office where anyone could have walked in on them.

Jensen just shook his head and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Jared asked, still mortified.

“There was a perfectly good couch on the other side of that door."


End file.
